superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Animaniacs: One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock Credits (1996)
"One Flew Over the Cuckoo Clock" Written by Nicholas Hollander Jeff Kwitny Tom Ruegger Directed by Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Supervising Producer Rusty Mills Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Gordon Goodwin Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preparation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Sherri Stoner as Slappy Nathan Ruegger as Skippy Jess Harnell as Walter Wolf Tress MacNeille as Hello Nurse Rob Paulsen as Dr. George Gail Matthius as Rena Rat] Frank Welker as Quacky Duck Maurice LaMarche as Doofy Jeff Glen Bennett as Woodpeckerman Vernee Watson Johnson as Mrs. Jenny Storyboards Llyn Hunter Jon D. McClenahan David Pryor Doug Rice Sheet Timing Ron Fleischer Herb Moore Slugging Ron Fleischer Model/Prop Design Kevin Barber Rogerio Noguira Jay Peltz David Pryor Mark Rubinchik B.G. Key Design Doug Rice B.G. Paint Richard Daskas Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Title Cards Bryan Evans Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editors Bradford Keatts Susan Odjakjian Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Duerrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman This is Episode #83 Assistants to the Senior Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Orchestration Julie Bernstein You Name Here. Twelve Words or Less Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Post Production Assistants Richard Freeman Pamela MacLaren Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Online Editor Ray Clarke Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Recording Administrator Leslie Kramers Voice Over Assistant Erin Keeler Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assistants Barbara Bartz Lisa Melcombe Shaun McLaughlin Tristin Roesch Animation Services Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Christopher Keenan Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1996 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation